


The Dance of Wolves

by nosetothewind94



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, M/M, Omega Verse, Werelock, were!lock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-16 17:59:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1356790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nosetothewind94/pseuds/nosetothewind94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanart for The Dance of Wolves by Roughnight</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dance of Wolves

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Roughnight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roughnight/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Dance of Wolves](https://archiveofourown.org/works/930625) by [Roughnight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roughnight/pseuds/Roughnight). 



> I despise the wallpaper and I got a bit sloppy with Sherlock’s chair and the booksheves. Also I may have cheated a bit by making Sherlock even bigger than he’s supposed to be… just a bit.
> 
> Comments, kudos, con-crit very welcome! Please leave any of them.
> 
> If the image doesn't display PLEASE let me know and I'll fix it ASAP!

”John had both of his hands on his lap, the way he had shown them to Sherlock before the tall man bolted to the threshold of his room. Sherlock was massive enough that he was at John’s chest level when the latter was sitting and the former was on his four legs. The wolf drew so close that he crossed the doctor’s personal space. […] The alpha pressed forward. John’s heart grew wild inside his chest when he felt the wolf’s warm flesh and thick fur firmly against the insides of his clothed thighs. The places where they touched, they felt burning hot. Sherlock felt so warm. […] the younger Holmes blinked once before he dipped his snout lower and pressed it against John’s forearm without any warning. If John seemed hypnotized earlier, then he definitely no longer has a mind of his own at the present. His mind froze. The wolf greedily rubbed his nose against the leather of John’s jacket. When the doctor’s mind finally recovered, he belatedly recognized that it was the area that Sgt. Sally Donovan had touched earlier. John did not want to think about what it could possibly mean.”

 

 

 

Can be also found on my Tumbr [here](http://nosetothewind94.tumblr.com/post/80472736647/i-friggin-give-up-i-hereby-declare-this)

or on my dA account [here](http://nose-to-the-wind.deviantart.com/art/The-Dance-of-Wolves-art-442281063)


End file.
